helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
21ji Made no Cinderella
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? 7th Single (2005) |Next = Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai 9th Single (2005) }} 21ji Made no Cinderella (21時までのシンデレラ; Cinderella Until 9:00 PM; read "Nijuuichiji Made no Cinderella") is Berryz Koubou's 8th single. It was released on August 3, 2005 in a Regular Edition. The Single V was released on August 17, 2005 and sold a total of 9,105 copies. This was Ishimura Maiha's last single with Berryz Koubou before she graduated. This single was also released on Kumai Yurina's birthday. Tracklist CD #21ji Made no Cinderella #Himitsu no U・ta・hi・me (秘密のウ・タ・ヒ・メ; A Secret Songstress) #21ji Made no Cinderella (Instrumental) Single V #21ji Made no Cinderella #21ji Made no Cinderella (Dance Shot Version) #Making Eizou (メイキング映像) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Ishimura Maiha (Last Single) *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information ;21ji Made no Cinderella *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Konishi Takao *Guitar: Asai Yasuo *Bass: Sasamoto Yasushi *Percussion: Iida Hiroshi *Trumpet: Suzuki Masanori *Sax: Takegami Yoshinari *Trombone: Mizota Satoshi *Chorus: Tsunku, Takeuchi Hiroaki *Music Video: Kawatani Hideo (Director), Suehiro Tetsushi (Producer) *Dance Choreography: RYONRYON ;Himitsu no U・ta・hi・me *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hashimoto Yukari *Guitars: Suzuki Shunsuke *Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki Performances Concert Performances ;21ji Made no Cinderella *2005nen Natsu W & Berryz Koubou Concert Tour "HIGH SCORE! *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ *Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikubee~! *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Funaki Musubu *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Funaki Musubu *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show 2018 ~Heisei Saigo no ENJOY! Kumasumas~ - Kumai Yurina *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show ~Heisei Saigo no Hinamatsuri, Kotoshi mo Kinen Subeki Kono Hi ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu~ - Shimizu Saki ;Himitsu no U・ta・hi・me *Berryz Koubou 10shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~ - Sugaya Risako *Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikubee~! *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2015 ~ The First Ring! ~ -Taguchi Natsumi *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show ~Enjoy! Happy Summer!!~ - Kumai Yurina *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show ~Heisei Saigo no Hinamatsuri, Kotoshi mo Kinen Subeki Kono Hi ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu~ - Shimizu Saki *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show 2019 ~Reiwa! ENJOY! My Birthday!!~ - Kumai Yurina TV Performances *2005.07.31 Hello! Morning *2005.08.05 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER Event Performances *2019.05.09 ANGERME / Country Girls Funaki Musubu Birthday Event 2019 (21ji Made no Cinderella, Himitsu no U・ta・hi・me) - Funaki Musubu Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings Total Reported Sales: 20,464 Additional Videos Berryz Koubou - 21ji Made no Cinderella (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: 21ji Made no Cinderella, Himitsu no U・ta・hi・me es:21ji Made no Cinderella Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2005 Singles Category:Last Single To Feature a Berryz Koubou Member Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:2005 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2005 Single Vs